In the handling of animals, it is often necessary to stop a fleeing, charging or attacking animal. An unruly animal can pose a risk of injury to the animal itself, other animals, property or humans. Additionally, it is often necessary to restrain an animal during training of the animal. In the case of pets or other animals which are deemed to have value, it is desirable to restrain the animal in such a manner that the animal remains unharmed and in control
There are many types of animal restraining devices and methods currently in use. While they are one of the most secured method of restraining an animal, cages are also one of the most restrictive and least humane and are also high maintenance. Moreover, as it is placed into or removed from the cage, the animal typically has an opportunity to escape.
Fenced-in areas are another method of restricting an animal to a particular area. Although this may allow an animal increased range of movement as compared to a cage, it also provides the animal with greater opportunities to escape as the animal is moved into or removed from the fenced area.
Another common method of restraining an animal involves physically connecting a collar or harness which is worn by the animal to a stationary object by means of a cord or cable. This method restricts the animal's movement to the length of the cord. This type of restraint has many drawbacks including the possibility of the cord becoming tangled around other stationary objects as well as the animal itself. As with other animal restraining methods, connecting an animal to and disconnecting the animal from a stationary object also offers the animal an opportunity to escape.
Another common technique for restraining an animal includes use of a leash which is attached to a collar or harness worn by the animal. Although this method provides the most range of movement to the animal, it has some of the same drawbacks as the previously-mentioned methods as well as drawbacks of its own. For example, the leash can become entangled, the animal can escape while the leash is being connected to and disconnected from, and the animal can pull free from the person holding the leash. In extreme cases, the animal may still be attached and overpower the person holding the leash, possibly dragging and injuring the person, particularly in cases in which a small child holds a leash attached to a large dog.
Other techniques for restraining or constraining an animal include the use of electronic fences and shock collars, both of which rely more on training than restraint for keeping an animal within a defined area and under control. These techniques allow virtually unlimited opportunity for an animal to escape.
Accordingly, there is a need for a remote animal restraining device and method which allow complete freedom of an animal's movement and provide a caregiver of the animal with the ability to stop and restrain the animal at any time.